Immaterial Feelings
by Hikari15
Summary: Just a sweet little Takari that I came up with...Tk and Kari are freshman in high school and they have a homework assignment to write about love... [COMPLETE]


Immaterial Feelings By: Hikari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.. (Please don't sue me!) But, I do own Catherine!  
  
I know, this is late and the Digimon fad is about over, but I just started reading Takari, so I decided to write one of my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikari walked down the long corridor of Odaiba High. She was a sophomore this year, along with Takeru -her best friend- and Davis, her mortal enemy. (Comment: Sorry, it just kind of fit! () Davis always referred to her as "my girl". It really got annoying, but Takeru was always there to lighten the mood. Hikari really enjoyed his company, a lot more than Davis's, that is. It was 7:55 AM and Hikari had five minutes to get to class. As she slowly walked to the corner, she saw her classroom. Inside were the people she usually had class with. But, today, she noticed Takeru more than anyone else. As he motioned for her to sit by him, the bell rang. Kari scurried to her seat as the teacher walked in. He began to introduce himself:  
  
"I hope everyone is ready to work, because by tomorrow, I want everyone to have finished their first homework assignment!"  
  
There were groans from the class, but suddenly, there was a meek "What's your name?" from the back of the classroom.  
  
"WHAT'S MY NAME?" the teacher roared, "WHY.. IT'S Mr. Lisus. I think.!"  
  
Then out of nowhere, Davis walked into the room, followed by a girl known as Catherine. Seemingly, Davis had finally gotten himself a girlfriend and it happened to be Catherine, and she actually liked Davis.  
  
"Hey teach," Davis half screech, half shouted. "What's up?" "Who do you think you are?" Shouted Mr. Lisus. "ME? I'm Davis.." He said boldly, and then took a seat at the front of the class, by Catherine.  
  
The teacher had nothing to say to that, so he looked flabbergasted. Continuing on with the lesson more calmly, he said:  
  
"Like I said at the beginning of the class, I want you all to finish your homework assignment by tomorrow!"  
  
"What would that assignment be," asked someone in the room.  
  
"Well, if you would let me EXPLAIN, maybe I would tell you!"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Good. Now, I want at least a 250-word poem by tomorrow. It has to be about an immaterial feeling like courage, love, or friendship. In fact, let's make it only out of these things. Here, I have my list of how to number off."  
  
Everyone looked at the teacher with a look that said, "How did we get stuck with such a goof ball?"  
  
Mr. Lisus continued. "Let's see. Here, I know!" Pointing to the three sections of the classroom, he said, "That section can do courage, this section can do love, and that section can do friendship!"  
  
Hikari wasn't focusing. She heard the word "love" and a finger pointing to where she was sitting, but she didn't understand. Takeru and Davis and Catherine, who were also sitting in the same section, had the same look of confusion on their faces.  
  
But, Hikari was lost most of all. She knew what it was like to "like" someone, but love? That was confusing. Throughout the rest of class, she sat there wondering, "What is love?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school, Takeru walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Kari!" "Hey T.K.." "What's up?" "Nothing much. just thinking about that stupid assignment Mr. Lisus gave us.I mean 250-words?" "Yeah. same here.. I doubt I even know what love is." "Ditto. Maybe we should see Sora. I mean, she's got the crest of love. maybe she'll know.." "Yeah, but I have basketball practice. I can't come." "Here, why don't I call Sora and tell her we'll come after practice? Then I can call your mom and my mom to tell them that we'll be late?"  
  
"That's great, Kari! Thanks!" "You're welcome!" "Ok then. Come on, I'm gonna be late!"  
  
So the two ran towards the gym. They parted at the locker room. Takeru went to change, and Kari headed towards the bleachers. She chose to sit in the first row. There, she took out a sheet of paper and stared at it.  
  
"What is love?" she kept asking herself. That question kept running through her head. Hikari looked up to see T.K. and the rest of the basketball team walk out of the locker room. They were laughing. Everyone, Takeru included. She watched him for a moment. Then thoughts like the following came into her mind:  
  
"Gosh he's cute." "I can't think like that! I mean he's my best friend!" "Still, he's cute."  
  
"Yeah, but you can't think like that Kari."  
  
As she was thinking to herself, she saw T.K. wave. Meekly, she waved back. Then, checking her watch she realized they were 30 minutes early. As the coach walked in, she was still thinking. Then she heard:  
  
"Yagami!" "Huh?"  
  
It was her gym teacher, the basketball coach.  
  
"So, what're you here for?" "I'm here to play basketball." Kari replied, rolling her eyes sarcastically.  
  
Apparently, she said that rather loudly, because the whole team had walked over to watch her.  
  
"Really? You're here to join the boy's basketball team," the coach said in a quizzical tone. "Naw.." Kari replied.  
  
Takeru butted in:  
  
"I didn't know you could play basketball." "Sure you didn't." "I didn't!"  
  
The rest of the team smirked and giggled, shooting sideways glances at TK, Kari, and the coach. But, Kari and TK didn't notice. They were still arguing.  
  
"YOU DID TOO KNOW THAT I AT LEAST KNOW HOW TO PLAY BASKETBALL!" "Nu-un." "Yah-hun" "Nu-un." "Yah-hun."  
  
The coach interrupted. "Ok Yagami, what're you really here for?"  
  
"I'm here to play basketball..."  
  
"OK then. Maybe I should simplify this! WHO'RE you here for?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Really? Here, even simpler. Whom're you leaving with?" "Grrrr. TK."  
  
The coach grinned. Then said: "Takaishi, try to keep your girlfriend under control if you're going to bring her to practice next time."  
  
TK blushed, as did Kari, and the rest of the team burst into fits of laughter. They were still blushing when Kari checked her watch:  
  
"Hey, 'coach', I think you should start now!" "Sure. I will.want to say anything to you boyfriend before we start?"  
  
"FIRST OF ALL, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!! SECOND OF ALL, NO! I want to tell you something. I'm going to change, then show TK that I CAN play basketball."  
  
Everyone keeled over laughing. The coach managed to choke out, "And you said he wasn't your boyfriend."  
  
Kari ignored them and walked into the girl's locker room to change. When she got out, she found the guys practicing shooting the basketball. Kari walked over to the sidelines and sat down. When their warm-up was over, TK plopped down next to her.  
  
"You're really going to show me that you know how to play basketball?" "Yep. and after that, I'll show you that I can play soccer and play any other sport imaginable." "Well, when do you plan to show me how to play basketball?" "How much time do you have until you guys start to really play?" "Huh?" "You just finished your warm-up right?" "Yeah" "Well, how long do you have until you do whatever you do next?"  
  
"Um. about 10 minutes."  
  
The coach walked over to them: "Yagami, are you really going to show Takaishi that you can play basketball?" "YEAH!" "Well, today we're going to play one-on-one outside where we have three complete courts. We also have an odd number of players. you can play with Takaishi. but we only have men's basketballs." "Do you think I care? Balls are balls. No difference!" "Ok. we're starting in a minute.'  
  
The coach walked away and Kari and TK resumed their conversation until they heard a whistle. "Everyone, pair up. I want one person from each pair to grab a ball and take half a court outside."  
  
TK grabbed a ball and ran outside with Kari running after him. Once again, everyone on the basketball team smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok," yelled the coach. "You've got thirty minutes to play. Just practice."  
  
TK and Kari had already started, though they were playing rather untactful-ly because of Kari.  
  
"TK! That's illegal!"  
  
The coach walked over: "Whad'ya do now, Takaishi?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" "OH! Just play you two. and Takaishi, be nice."  
  
So, Kari and TK played. Purposefully, Takeru let Kari win, but Kari could tell. Afterwards, as they were walking towards the locker room, she said, "TK, you shouldn't have let me win." "Why not?" "Just 'cause." "Oh, I was just being nice." "I know.. Sometimes I think you're too sweet."  
  
Takeru blushed as Kari walked into the girl's locker room. Behind him he heard someone mocking, "I know. Sometimes I think you're too sweet." He blushed again. This wasn't going to wear off soon. IT would be a long school year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GEE TK!!!! HURRY UP! " I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
Takeru walked out of the Boy's Locker room.  
  
"URG! AND IT'S A WONDER THAT PEOPLE DON'T THINK YOU'RE HAVING A COW!" "Hey!"  
  
TK gently smacked Kari. Then he said, "Come on! Sora's expecting us." Sprinting away, he screamed, "NOW WHO'S THE ONE HAVING A COW?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kari and TK reached Sora's house, Kari screeched, "I WAS NOT HAVING A COW! I WAS JUST. JUST.. JUST TIRED..."  
  
Then, as any usual polite people would do, they rang the doorbell. Sora immediately opened the door.  
  
"Hi! Come on in!" (Kari) "Thanks" (TK) "Yeah, thanks. and sorry about us being so late, Kari here was having a cow.." (Kari) "Don't listen to him, Sora.. It's one of those 'TK moment' things..." (Sora) "OK..whatever."  
  
They all sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
(Sora) "So, what'd you come over for?' (TK) "Umm. there was this homework assignment from class.. And we were hoping you could help us.." (Sora) "and this would make you come to me because..?" (Kari) "It's about love... and you, being the bearer of the crest of love, should know the most, right?" (Sora) "Ahhh, yeah.. Well, I guess that I can't do anything but help you then.." (TK and Kari) "THANKS!" (Sora) "Ok, first you've got to get your priorities straight (I know, this sounds dorky.) You've got to visualize someone that you 'love'. Then, you just kind of WRITE!" (Kari) "Sure, but what if you're not sure whether you love someone or not?" (Sora) "TK, excuse us for a moment." [Drags Kari into her room] (Sora) "KARI, what do you MEAN you're not sure if you love someone? DON'T YOU SEE? YOU LOVE TK, AND HE APPARENTLY LOVES YOU BACK!!!!!" (Kari) "Oh. But what if you're not sure if 'he' loves you back?" (Sora) "Trust me, TK would DIE for you.." (Kari) "Ok, thanks. TK and I should go now" (Sora) "Ok, I'll see you then. Sorry, I would escort you out, but right now, I have to finish my 'science' paper..I mean, it's already six." (Kari) "It's ok. TK and I know the way out. Bye!"  
  
Kari walked out to TK and said, "We've got to go now, I can get home by myself.So I'll see you in the morning?" "Yeah.. If you're sure.." "I am, thanks. I'll see you then."  
  
And miraculosly, Kari and TK both made it back home without getting killed or hurt at all! Though they were both up late finishing their papers (they got home at like 6:15, ate dinner, then did all their other homework first [it was about 9 when they started their papers]), they finished it, with satisfaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, when Kari got out of bed and onto the street, she found Takeru waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Takeru!" "Hey!" "Did ya finish the paper?" "Yep."  
  
(Apparently, Takeru isn't a morning person, he likes to keep his answers short and sweet.. 'KISS' *ask me later and I'll tell you, if you don't already know*)  
  
They walked to school without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DID YOU ALL FINISH YOUR ASSIGNMENT," yelled Mr. Lisus, quizzically. "Yes we did," replied the class. "WELL...SOMEBODY COME UP HERE AND READ THEIR ESSAY ALREADY!"  
  
No one volunteered.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN! TAKAISHI! YOU CAN GO FIRST!"  
  
Takeru stood up with confidence and walked up to the front of the room, then started to read:  
  
The simple question of 'What is love?' causes everyone to think. So what is love? Is it an awful evil that Buddha has labeled a pleasure masked as a cause of human suffering? Or is it a blissful state that all should have? It is all round, yet it is nowhere. So how are we to label this indifferent, possibly mutual feeling? We cannot. Yesterday, it occurred to me that love is not a feeling. It is a choice. The choice to love is what makes it so special. It gives the heart, the soul, power to control what it wants. Love is the little privilage, the power that our inner consciousness has. And the afterfeeling is undescribable. It is glory. It is basking in the light after spending years in darkness, consumed by fear, disgrace, and hurt. Love is the choice that removes the pain from one forever. Love is that of which another can say 'Let me help you' and remove all the suffering from life. So, in reality, Buddha was not wrong to say that love is a pleasure, possibly masked as human suffering, and it is not wrong to say that all should have this. It is just a choice that releaves the burden of all. Love is a choice that creates life.  
  
Everyone was silent. Then Mr. Lisus kind of pointed to someone else in the room. It happened to be Kari. She too stood up and walked towards the front of the room. As she passed Takeru, she patted him on the back and smiled. Then continued with:  
  
As the years have passed, I have wondered things like 'Who am I?' and 'What do I believe in?' but I have never once asked myself 'What is love?'. I certainly have taken this feeling for granted. My parents love me, my friends love me, my brother loves me. but what is this really? Is it a feeling? Is it a choice? Or is it a rock that is used to hide from pain? My conclusion from past experiences in life is that love is non of these. Love is purely being able to have someone next to you to tell you everything will be alright in the end. It may not be viewed as a privilage by those who have too much of it, it may be viewed as a goal for those who have none of it, but love is like a flower. It may start from a hard shelled seed, but with patience, it grows slowly, blooming into first a bud, then a flower. That is how it should be viewed. In everyone's life, it should be a reminder. Patience is what causes everything to sprout wings and fly. Love does this as well. But still, the question remains. What is love itself? It is hope. It is hope spreading over the desolate plains and starting a new life for those who wish for a different one. Love is what hope gives, and it is what all should have. Love is the path that leads to hope.  
  
Then, though Kari did not write it in her essay, she said:  
  
"As Takeru said that love is like basking in light, well, it is the same with hope. And hope and light are what create things like courage, friendship, and love. Then, from these things, other things like reliability, sincerity, and knowledge can take place. Hope and light are the two angels that create life. One cannot be without the other."  
  
Kari's eyes were staring into those of Tk's. Once again, there was silence. Shyly Kari took her seat next to Takeru. Lisus called out another name, and this went in until the bell rang. School for TK and Kari was long, but after school (today Tk didn't have practice), Takeru ran towards Kari and asked:  
  
"Kari, about class." "Yeah, I wanted to ask you too." "Well, did you mean it?" "Did you?" "I .. I.. I did." "Well, so did I." "Kari, I just wanted you to know that these past years that I've known you, I've wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me. More than a friend. and it's ok if you don't feel that way." "Silly!" Kari's face brightened as she said this. "Didn't you hear what I said? I said that I meant what I said in my essay." "So, you like me.. Too?" "Yes, more than anything.." "And if I ask you if you want to go out with me.." "It depends on how you ask me." "Well, how about like this," Tk said, grinning, "Would you like to go to a movie with me this Friday?" "Ummmm... NO..." Kari said, just to see the reaction on TK's face. His smile drooped. Kari then said, "I WAS JUST KIDDING! I would LOVE to go to a movie with you!" Then seeing that Takeru's smile returned, she laughed, and they walked home, hoping that Tai wouldn't be too mad about Kari going out to a movie with TK.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SO!! How'd you like it? Well, this was my first fanfic, so PLEASE don't taunt me... Well, R+R! Thanks  
  
~Kari. (I'm serious, this is my real name) 


End file.
